That should be me
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Me rempalasaste, me abandonaste por otro. Me haces tanta falta y todvia no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de cuanto te necesito, de cuanto me necesitas. De que la persona que deberia estar a tu lado no deberia ser el sino...deberia...ese deberia ser yo. Song-fic Fubuki x Haruna x ?. Cancion "That should be me" Pasen, lean y comenten. No olviden darle like y follow.


Holisss queridos amigos míos, pues…Aquí les traigo otro song- fic FubuHaru que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta nueva canción de despecho de Justin Bieber (raro de mi no?) luego de su rompimiento con Selena Gómez y bueno instantáneamente el foco se me ilumino al oír esta canción y pensé en esta parejita así que disfrútenla mucho.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Esta historia, es muy triste, con un poco de posesión por parte de fubuki, se les recomienda a las personas que son muy sensibles con este tipo de fic, que tengan a la mano una cajita de pañuelos a su lado y un anti-depresivo.

Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni la Canción "That should be me" me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y creadores.

**NOTA:** _letra cursiva entre comillas son diálogos que fubuki hace para si mismo, las letras cursivas sin comillas son diálogos en flashbacks , * son pensamientos _

Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Fubuki.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

"_**That should be me"**_

_**Justin Bieber**_

**Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy**

Todos se están riendo de mi, aunque parezca que no lo hagan, en su mente estoy seguro de que lo están haciendo. Burlándose de mí, diciendo que yo no valgo nada comparado con El. Escucho muchos rumores de ti junto con El, contando sus citas, sus salidas juntos, de cómo se les ve caminar de la mano muy juntos.

Además de que oigo como las demás chicas le admiran por su físico, su personalidad, su inteligencia, su apariencia, básicamente todo convirtiéndolo en alguien perfecto…algo…que yo nunca alcanzare a ser.

**Do you do what you did when you did with me,****  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't.**

¿Tú hacías eso mientras estabas conmigo? ¿Tú hacías todo eso conmigo? Y si lo hacías ¿lo hacías de la misma forma como lo haces con Él? Porque si era así, tu rostro era diferente, era más radiante para mí, tu sonrisa iluminaba mi día dándome una señal de que eras feliz conmigo a pesar de mis errores y con la poca cosa que soy…al menos… eso creía yo, al verte sonreír de esa forma. De verdad, ¿el te ama de la forma que yo lo hago? ¿El te aprecia como yo lo hago? Y si lo hace no lo demuestra.

¿Ya te olvidaste de todos los planes que hicimos juntos para el futuro? Inventando un sin número de cosas para estar juntos y como mantenernos. ¿De verdad ya lo olvidaste? Porque yo no lo he hecho, y no creo poder hacerlo.

**That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me that should be me  
**

Cada vez que, los veo pasar de la mano me digo a mi mismo: "Ese debería ser yo, sosteniendo tu mano. Ese debería ser yo haciéndote reír a carcajadas." Esto es demasiado para mí, es una tristeza insoportable para mi corazón. Este dolor me destroza por dentro, no puedo más estoy empezando a llegar a mi limite.

Me duele tanto verte con otro que no sea yo, pues estas con alguien que es mi remplazo. El me está remplazando en todo lo que yo debería hacer por ti, dando caricias y besos, ese debería ser yo, no él.

**That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
Till you believe that  
That should be me  
That should be me.**

Me reprimo a mi mismo todo el día diciéndome la pura verdad "Ese debería ser yo sintiendo tus besos. Ese debería ser yo comprándote regalos, no él, si no yo." Todo está de cabeza, nada está bien, todo está al revés, nada de esto debería estar así. Puede que suene egoísta pero, yo soy el único indicado para ti, por más tonto y cursi que suene yo no puedo seguir sin ti, tu eres mi fuerza, esto me destroza por dentro como no tienes idea.

Yo no puedo seguir así, no hasta que te des cuenta que ese, con el que tú estás a la par, debería ser yo y solamente yo, nadie más.

**You said you needed a little time for my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced**

Me dijiste que necesitabas un tiempo para ti y tus cosas, además de un tiempo de mis errores, sabía que este día llegaría pero no pensé que fuera me fueras a tomar por sorpresa con esa decisión. La verdad es que le puede causar algo de gracia a alguien que escuche esto; de cómo me dejaste. Es divertido ver para algunos como usaste ese tiempo que te di para remplazarme por otro.

_-Flashback-_

_Haruna había citado a Shirou a verse en el parque de la ciudad Inazuma al atardecer, dijo algo de decirle algo de suma importancia, aunque ella sonaba aterrada al momento de hablar con él, causando algo de miedo en el chico._

_Al llegar el anaranjado atardecer, la primera en llegar fue Haruna, esperando con una mirada de lastima y aflicción a Shirou. Y cuando este finalmente llego, su comportamiento empeoro._

_Haruna: Hola…Shirou –dijo ella con una mirada de tristeza-_

_Fubuki: Hola Haruna ¿pasa algo? Te oías algo alterada y nerviosa por teléfono y me preocupe mucho por ti –dijo el albino con suma aflicción-_

_Haruna: Yo…..no sé cómo decirte esto…..pero…_

_Shirou: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Haruna: Nosotros…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- debemos terminar_

_Fubuki: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Dijo un tanto shockeado-_

_Haruna: durante el tiempo…que nos alejamos….encontré a alguien que si me entendía, que me quería, alguien mejor para mí…-dijo casi entre un susurro-_

_Fubuki: … osea… ¿que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?...-dijo con la cabeza gacha el albino y en un susurro tratando de no ser escuchado-_

_Haruna: -se sobresalta- ¿Qué dices?, eres perfecto para cualquier chica, pero esa chica no soy yo…lo siento_

_Fubuki: *Pero para mí, si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, no soy bueno para nadie. Además de que tu eres la única para mí.* -Entiendo –forza una sonrisa- espero que les vaya bien juntos_

_Haruna: Shirou….estas bien? –Pregunto preocupada la menor-_

_Fubuki: Si, no te preocupes *No, no lo estoy*_

_Haruna: …podemos seguir siendo amigos? No?_

_Fubuki: Claro que si…hasta luego –se despide con un ademan y se va caminando lentamente-_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me  
You're taking him where we used to go  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
It's working cause you know that**

Acaso ¿creíste que con unos simples amigos estaría bien? ¿Qué estar apartado de ti me sentaría bien? No, para nada. ¿Pensaste que me lo tomaría a la ligera? Por supuesto que no, tú fuiste y siempre serás mi único amor. Creíste ¿Qué no los vería salir juntos del cine, tomados muy juntos de la mano? En serio, ¿no entiendes el dolor que me causas? ¿Qué me haces? Es un golpe muy duro, lo llevas a los lugares a los que solíamos ir, a nuestros lugares especiales.

Ahora, me doy cuenta de que me estas tratando de romper el corazón con todo esto que haces, no es una simple salida, estas tratando de lastimarme con esto, estas tratando de olvidarte de mí y tratas que yo me olvide de ti, me quieres romper el corazón en mil pedazos. Pues déjame decirte que tu plan marcha a la perfección, pues tu sabes en realidad que…

"_Ese debería ser yo"_

**That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
**

¿Por qué diablos no puedo ser yo el que te tome de la mano? Este maldito sentimiento me carcome por dentro, la vida es injusta por tratarme así, el mundo está diseñado para desquiciarme la vida. Es que acaso ¿tan bueno para nada soy? El simple hecho de ver a otro sosteniendo la mano que YO solía sostener tiempo atrás hace que la ira me invada. Soy egoísta, lo se ¿y qué? ¿No sentirían lo mismo si otro indeseado estuviera sosteniendo la mano de la persona que amas? Pues desde ya se los digo, no se siente para nada bien.

Tu risa invade mi mente a cada minuto, resonando en lo más profundo de mí ser pareciendo que estas junto a mí, es mi maldita adicción, es mi maldita droga adictiva. Pero tu risa ya no me pertenece a mí, no mas, ahora le pertenece a ese wanna be remplazo. Mi corazón duele como nunca antes, es un dolor indescriptible, me lastima…ya no puedo mas…te necesito a mi lado más que nunca antes.

**That should be me that should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That should be me**

¡No, no, no! ¡Debería ser yo a la persona que estuvieses besando! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible! La vida me está jugando una mala pasada. Esos besos, esas caricias, esas palabras de amor, ese sentimiento compartido. ¡Todo de ti me pertenece a mí, solo a mí a nadie más ni siquiera a tu hermano! ¡SOLO YO PUEDO SER EL DUEÑO DE TU CORAZON! Eras mía…solo mía

Mis manos me tiemblan por la aflicción, pero noto en mi mano derecha un brazalete artesanal que compramos en un festival, con nuestros nombres escritos de esta forma "Shiro + Haruna" algo cursi pensaran algunos. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente…como quisiera…volver a esos días.

_-Flashback-_

_Era el festival de primavera en la ciudad Inazuma, era el festival favorito de Haruna por lo cual, Shiro, deicidio llevarla a pasar una tarde inolvidable juntos. El festival era precioso, luces adornando las concurridas calles, atracciones por todos lados haciendo más especial para las parejas "El túnel del amor" y "La rueda de la fortuna". En otra zona no muy apartada de la otra se encontraban las ventas de comida y ventas de joyería, entre ellas artesanal y de otro tipo._

_Nuestra feliz pareja en ese entonces se encontraba por esa zona para luego ir a las atracciones; cuando iban pasando por la zona de la joyería había un par de brazaletes que llamaron la atención de nuestro príncipe del hielo. Eran unos brazaletes artesanales simples, con unas cuerdas color plata, aqua, azul grisáceo y negro entre lazadas entre sí, formando una trenza de cuatro dejando un pedazo de madera libre para escribir lo que uno quisiera. Al ver esto a nuestro príncipe de las nieves se le paso una idea por la cabeza._

_Se quedo parado viéndolos hasta que se animo a comprarlos, pidiéndole de favor a la señora que lo atendía que le escribiera algo especial. Haruna al no verlo detrás de ella, se alarmo un poco y más fue su miedo al sentir una mano tomándola por la cintura. Al girarse pudo distinguir esos ojos grisáceos, reconociendo el dueño de esos ojos y notando algo escondido detrás de su espalda. _

_Haruna: Shiro ¿Qué escondes detrás de tu espalda? –pregunto con curiosidad la peli-azul-_

_Fubuki: N-nada, es un pequeño secreto –Dijo Fubuki pensando que con eso se iba a salvar-_

_Haruna: ¡Mo! –Se quejo haciendo un pequeño puchero- Anda dime que es lo que me escondes._

_Fubuki: N-no en este momento - se podía decir que estaba nervioso, pues esa mirada de Haruna lo derretía-_

_Haruna: Anda, por favor…. ¿Si….? –dijo haciendo una carita de perrito abandonado-_

_Fubuki: Yo…yo –ya no tenia salida, su plan se había estropeado. ¡ESA EXPRESION DE HARUNA ERA IRRESISTIBLE!- Es-está bien…ten te compre esto –con el rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza, saco detrás de su espalda dos brazaletes, colocando uno de ellos en la muñeca izquierda de Haruna y la suya en su mano derecha-_

_Haruna: E-es hermosos, Shirou…-le abrazo por el cuello sorprendiendo a Fubuki- gracias, suki dai yo Shirou-kun –susurro ella en su cuello haciendo que Fubuki sintiera su aliento chocar contra su piel provocando que se sonrojara más-_

_Fubuki: Dai suki Haruna-chan_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

**I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
this pain in my heart**

Necesito saber, necesito que me digas ¿me necesitas tanto como yo a ti? Necesito saber si me permitirás luchar por tu amor, porque yo planeo hacerlo, no me importa sobre quien tenga que pasar encima para lograrlo. Necesito saber que debo luchar por tu amor sin rendirme jamás para alcanzarte. O ¿debería dejarte ir y darme por vencido? Desarmándome por completo en mi interior, encerrando en mi mundo de soledad, aceptando la realidad de que me dejaste y te buscaste a alguien mejor para ti que yo pude serlo. No….no lo sé…una parte de mi me dice que te siga pero la otra me dice que te deje ir. Luchare por ti…

Cada día se me hace más difícil ocultar mi dolor hacia los demás, cada día fingiendo que todo está bien frente a todos, que todo va viento a popa. Cuando en realidad no es así, cuando en realidad mi vacio va aumentando sin tu compañía. Viviendo solo en la oscuridad como antes, sin nadie. Para unos es fácil ocultar sus sentimientos, pero para mí, se me está empezando a complicar un poco ocultar este dolor que siento dentro, en mi corazón.

**Ooooh, ohhh  
That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me that should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe**

¿ES QUE A CASO HE HECHO ALGO MAL! ¿TAN MALO HE SIDO COMO MERECERME ESTE CASTIGO! Verte de la mano con él me vuelve loco, el solo verle tocarte de esa manera hace que me hierva la sangre y me adentre en un mar de celos. Tus sonrisas…ya no me las regalas a mí,…si no a él, tus miradas radiantes, ya no son para mí, son para otra persona y todo esas cualidades tuyas se las das a el…a uno de mis mejores amigos…Hiroto.

Siempre supe que el tenia cierta atracción hacia ti porque siempre te compraba pequeños detalles los cuales tu no aceptabas, pero de igual forma me hacía sentir celoso. Pasabas mucho tiempo con él, me di cuenta de ello, el trataba de hacerte reír pero no lo conseguía del todo bien, lo cual me daba cierto toque de alivio pero no calmaba celos por completo. Y me alegraba mucho que yo fuera a la primera persona a la que saludabas por las mañanas y siempre estabas a mi lado,

Pero ahora, nada de lo que está pasando es igual que antes, todo está mal, nada tiene sentido y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta de que yo soy el único que puede vivir en tu corazón.

**That that should be me (Holding your hand)  
That should be me  
(The one making you laugh) (oh baby oh)  
That should be me  
That should be me  
(Buying you flowers)  
That should be me  
(Talking for hours oh)  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me**

Me siento vacio, tu ya no estás, me has abandonado por otro. Siento como si en su interior ambos se están burlando de mi, viéndome nada mas como un simple idiota que fue utilizado por ambos. Se ríen de mi. Y yo como un tonto sigo buscando tu amor, je, he de ser un masoquista. Trato de ganar me de nuevo tu cariño, comprándote rosas amarillas y dejándolas en tu casillero anónimamente pero creo que ni las notas, porque cuando te veo salir con él, no traes mis flores...sino las de él.

Debería ser como antes, desvelos durante las mayorías de las noches hablando durante horas y horas hablando sobre cualquier cosa que surgiera durante la conversación. Ya no hablas conmigo, sino con él, Ya no me miras a mí, sino a él, ya no me sonríes a mí, sino... a el...

¡ODIO A HIROTO! ¡ODIA ESTA MALDITA REALIDAD! Y ¡TE ODIO A TI, HARUNA OTONASHI, POR NO DARTE CUENTA QUE DEBERIA SER YO QUIEN ESTE A TU LADO!¡TE ODIO POR ENAMORARME¡ ¡TE ODIO PORQUE TE AMO!

No...no puedo odiarte...es imposible para mi, te amo demasiado como para odiarte de esa forma, no puedo odiarte, simplemente no puedo...

**Never should've let you go, I never should've let you go  
That should be me, I never should've let you go  
That should be me**

Nunca debí dejarte ir, nunca debí abandonarte, nunca debiste dejarme. Ese debería ser yo quien permaneciera a tu lado en vez de ese... ese... ese maldito wanna be remplazo. Debería seguir a tu lado, pero, ahora estoy solo, sin ti y tu ya no me tienes a mí. No tienes idea de... cuánto... te extraña mi corazón.

Debería seguir a tu lado. Y tu al mío. La persona que debería estar a tu lado...debería...

_"¡ESE DEBERIA SER YO!"_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza, pero no me culpen a mi CULPEN AL COLEGIO! Y les cuento que ya llevaba 2 semanas trabajando en este fic.

Quizá puse muy posesivo (en mi opinión) a Fubuki, porque les soy sincera, amo ese lado de fubuki es tan "AWWWWWWW" igual a Len Kagamine en su forma psicópata como en "YANDELENKA" .

Bueno, espero sus review, sus críticas constructivas o lo que sea que me quieran dejar, pero tienen que dejar algo ¡es obligación! sino los iré a buscar, eh, les aviso que se donde vive cada uno de ustedes los raptare por la noche y ni abran por donde les salí.

Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, pero no les prometo nada. Buenos les mando abrazos desde mi hermoso y lejano país a todos ustedes y con esto me despido.

CHAU, CHAU!

-Haruhi-chan


End file.
